Read between the lines
by Slightly Lily
Summary: This is the story of what I completely believe happened in High School Musical during commercial breaks. Seriously. Involves Spin-The-Bottle, sisterly dominance, Harry Potter, webcams and oh so much more. TroyXRyan. As all us writers ask, please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Sharpay has gone too far this time." Ryan Evans muttered under his breath. Troy Bolton heard him, and cocked his head to the side.

"What did Sharpay do?" Troy asked. Ryan shuddered, and lowered his head to the table he, Troy, and Gabriella were sharing.

"She…she…PLANNED MY 16TH BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Ryan yelled. The clamor of the dining room quieted for a moment, then grew louder. Gabriella chuckled behind her hand.

"Sounds fun! Can I come?" Ryan groaned and fell off his stool. Troy smiled and held out his hand to help Ryan up, not noticing the blush that spread across Ryan's face when the two grasped hands. Ryan coughed loudly, and Gabriella's face betrayed a hint of suspicion momentarily.

"So can we come to your party?" Troy asked obliviously. Ryan's face fell again.

"That's the worst part. She's invited _all _of the East High-turned-Lava-Springs employees!" Gabriella clapped her hands in excitement, and Troy put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. He understood how Ryan would be subjected to the cruelty and embarrassment that is Sharpay Evans, at her worst. This time, Troy noticed Ryan blush, and he took his hand off his shoulder, reddened as well.

"There will be pale blue and pink balloons," Ryan murmured, "an enormous pale blue cake with "Happy 16th, Ry!" written in lime green icing, music, dancing, and _party games_. I was told all of this about six minutes ago." He shuddered. If it were up to him, he would just have a couple of friends over to see a movie. He already knew he was getting a car. Gabriella was beginning to understand why Ryan was so horrified, and she sympathetically patted him on his hat.

"It won't be that bad, Ryan. All of your friends will be there!" Ryan mimed slicing his wrist with a butter knife, and Troy snatched it away and hit him on the head with it.

"None of that. So…when and where shall we get our party on?" Troy asked with a grin. Ryan sighed and stood up.

"Tomorrow, out on the golf-course at seven."

"…Where on the golf-course, Ry? It's huge." Gabriella giggled. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"It's _Sharpay_. You'll find it, no problem." Ryan snatched up his plate of fries and ran away. Troy yelled "See ya tomorrow!" but Ryan was already gone.

_Dear Video-Diary_, Ryan began, just like every night before, staring into his webcam.

_I screwed up completely, and now Sharpay is planning my birthday party. Ugh… I'm not nine. I don't __**want**__ a birthday party. But she's gotten it into her head that I'm getting one, so…I'm getting one. Joy. And of course, she's planned out all sorts of party games. _Ryan smiled fakely, imitating Sharpay. _Oh Ry, everyone will be having so much fun! I'm setting up a DDR machine; there'll be a disco, and…spin-the-bottle! Won't that be swell-a-fantastic?!? Teehee! _Ryan coughed, and shook his head, back to his normal voice. _She __**scares**__ me. Still, spin-the-bottle could be promising. Knowing her, everyone will have to at least __**kiss**__ someone, so maybe I'll get lucky. _Ryan spun around and leaned out of his chair, looking past his door. _Maybe, by some small glimmer of luck, I'll get to kiss…Troy Bolton. _Ryan looked like he was about to say something else, but a voice interrupted his thoughts

"Ryan, come here for a moment! It's regarding your party tomorrow!" He heard his mother bellow. Rolling his eyes, he turned toward the camera.

_That stays between you and me, diary. See you tomorrow! _Ryan pressed a button on the keyboard, and turned off his monitor, running downstairs after hearing his mother yell again. He was too far away to hear his own voice on his computer, repeating "_…maybe I'll get lucky. Maybe, by some small glimmer of luck, I'll get to kiss…Troy Bolton._" Sharpay turned the monitor off again, and snuck out of her younger brother's room, already plotting her next move.


	2. Chapter 2

The party came surprisingly fast, to Ryan's annoyance. News had spread, and by 7:45 everyone was there. It really wasn't that horrible, as Gabriella gloatingly rubbed in his face. They both agreed, however, that Sharpay attempting to force everyone to wear the lime green feathery party hats was a bit over the top. The DDR machine was a huge hit, and Chad kept challenging anyone who would walk by to a disco dance-off. Troy accepted, and Ryan had to walk away after he started grinding on Chad jokingly, much to the pleasure of Taylor, who was videotaping the entire thing. After about an hour, Sharpay stood up on a chair, screaming into a microphone.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE SIT IN A CIRCLE AROUND ME?" She yelled. Chad moaned "Oh God…who gave her the microphone? Kill me now!" and the entire group burst into laughter. Sharpay casually flipped Chad off, and continued. "Actually," she said in a much quieter tone, "it's time to play spin-the-bottle." At these words, the group of ten to fifteen people crowded around Sharpay, and she held aloft an enormous pink bottle encrusted with blue rhinestones. Ryan groaned, and Troy laughed, clapping him on the back. "Now, because my dear brother Ryan," Sharpay pointed at him with the bottle, "Is the birthday boy, and…well, there's no easy way to say this…desperate," a few people laughed and applauded. Taylor threw a cupcake at Sharpay, which completely missed. "Hey, it's true for him, and most of you. Anyway, I've decided to change up the rules a bit to make it more fun. After the bottle is spun, and the lucky couple is chosen, everyone else will decide on what the two must do." Chad wolf-whistled. "No one will be going _that_ far, basketball-for-brains." Chad coughed behind his hand, and Sharpay rolled her eyes. "I mean, if we don't like the couple, they can just kiss. But…" Sharpay narrowed her eyes and her voice saturated with drama, "if we feel that these two people share something special…that they are destined for each other…" her voice went back to normal, "then we'll just have to give them that extra push into each other's lives, whether they want it or not, you know?!?" she giggled, and stared at Ryan. "Who knows, Ryan. _Maybe you'll get lucky_." Ryan paled. Sharpay unceremoniously threw the chair she was standing on out of the circle, and kneeled in the grass, grasping the bottle with both hands.

"Now remember the rules. You spin the bottle, and kiss whoever it lands on." She looked over to Ryan, and then to Troy. "_Whoever _it lands on. Once you're done, the person you kissed will spin the bottle, thus choosing the next person to spin. You can't kiss the same person twice, and if you've just kissed someone and the bottle lands on you, it will be spun again." There were a few murmurs, and Sharpay gripped the bottle. "Is everyone ready?" she asked quietly. Ryan felt ready to pass out, but Sharpay had already spun the bottle. It landed on Chad.

"Alright Chad, spin the bottle one time, and you have to kiss whoever it lands on."

"What? I don't get to lock lips with Her Majesty?" Chad asked in mock disappointment.

"Psh…as if." Sharpay scoffed. Chad shrugged and spun the bottle, his eyes widening as it landed on Gabriella. Gabriella giggled, and puckered her lips. Chad looked over at Troy for approval, which was given silently with a head nod, and the two stood up. Sharpay spoke.

"Alright now, who thinks of this as a match made in heaven?" no one raised their hands. Gabriella laughed, and ruffled Chad's hair.

"I'm sorry, dear," she said in a falsely sad voice, "but our love can never be!" Chad laughed, and played along.

"Then perhaps a kiss, before we say goodbye, my only?" Chad leaned down and kissed Gabriella for a full five seconds, before Sharpay allowed them to break apart. The two were greeted by rounds of applause, and Gabriella leaned down and spun the bottle again. It landed on Martha, who twirled the bottle around to Zeke. After a loud smattering of applause, the two kissed fervently for twenty seconds, backing away blushing and breathing heavily. This went on for about half an hour, Taylor filming every kiss between two boys happily. Gabriella leaned in to spin the bottle for the third time, but Sharpay intervened.

"Hmm…it seems our birthday boy hasn't gotten any action." Sharpay handed the bottle to Ryan, who tried to run away but was grabbed by Taylor and Martha. Ryan winced, and spun the over-sized bottle, wishing he had broken a bone during yoga that morning.

The bottle spun twice, and then it hit a rock and rolled on its side- right into Troy Bolton's hand. Troy looked up at Ryan and blushed, noticing how Ryan was doing the same. Sharpay grinned, and Taylor readied her video camera.

"So!" Sharpay's voice snapped Ryan out of his daze. "I think it's fate, what about you?" Taylor slowly clapped, nudging Martha. Soon, everyone was clapping, even Gabriella. There were a few cheers, and the two boys stood up. Ryan looked as though he would run at any moment, so Sharpay nodded at Taylor, who kicked Troy hard in the back of the leg. Troy stumbled forward a bit, and Ryan caught him.

"You okay?" Ryan murmured to Troy. Troy nodded, and wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist, taking him by surprise. His eyes grew wide, as Troy brushed his lips against Ryan's neck.

"Happy Birthday, Ryan." Troy whispered, dragging his lips up to meet Ryan's. Ryan gasped, and Troy took the opportunity to let his tongue explore the inside of Ryan's mouth. Ryan smirked into Troy, and kissed him back with equal force. Ryan's hands tangled themselves in Troy's hair, and he moaned softly, causing Troy's erection to become much more noticeable. Ryan gasped again as Troy's hand slowly slid up Ryan's shirt, and after they explored a bit, his hand slowly traveled downward, dancing along his boxers. Just as Troy's fingers slithered down to caress a part of Ryan not normally seen, Sharpay cleared her throat and turned the microphone back on.

"Alright, Bolton, that's enough. Don't steal my brother's innocence in front of so many witnesses."

"Keyword…witnesses," Troy whispered huskily into Ryan's ear, nipping it softly and pulling away. A blushing and disoriented Ryan looked out to all of his friends. There was silence. Gabriella looked like she was about to kill someone, Zeke and Jason looked disgusted, and most of the girls were smiling widely, crowded around Taylor and the camera. Chad was no where to be found. Troy looked over at Ryan. His fingers were caressing where Troy's lips had just been, and before Troy could say anything, Ryan had run away. His hat flew off, and Troy picked it up, running after him.

"Well, that was interesting. Okay, everybody who wants to keep playing, go ahead. Everyone else…disperse." Sharpay spoke quickly, walking over to talk to Gabriella.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryan! Ry!" Troy yelled after Ryan, who had ducked behind the main gate. Troy followed, but before he could reach him, Ryan had started up a car that Troy had never seen before, and pulled out of the driveway. As Ryan sped away, Troy noticed a piece of paper that had fallen to the ground. He picked it up, and saw that it was a birthday card. It read: "Happy 16th, Ry! Hopefully, this car will come in handy! Love from, Mom and Dad". Troy smiled softly and walked to his car, slipping the card into his pocket.

Ryan returned to Lava Springs the next day, expecting Troy to have taken the day off, in fear of being ridiculed for last night. However, Ryan spotted him as he walked along the golf course, and he promptly tripped over a hole and hit the ground. Troy saw him, and rushed over to help him, but Ryan had already picked himself up and ran away, blushing. When they next met, it was in the cafeteria, during lunch break. Ryan was picking at a salad, when he noticed Troy staring at him from a few tables away. Troy was absentmindedly swirling a spoon around in a chocolate sundae, and upon meeting his eyes, Troy dragged his finger over the top of his sundae. To Ryan's growing astonishment, Troy slowly ran his tongue along his whipped cream-covered finger, eventually sliding it into his mouth completely. Ryan blushed furiously, and looked back down to his salad. Accomplishing what he set out to do; Troy smirked and finished his ice cream, still not taking his eyes off Ryan.

Ryan needed to take his mind off of Troy. So when Sharpay suggested that they go golfing the next day, Ryan agreed instantly, forgetting his elder sister's schemes momentarily. He shouldn't have been at all surprised when Troy walked up behind him and whispered "your caddy had arrived" in the same calm, yet sexy voice he had used the night before. Ryan whimpered softly, looking over to Sharpay, who giggled and skipped off, yelling "see you at the 9th hole!" Ryan turned around to face Troy, nervously stepping back when he saw how close Troy's face was to his own. Troy made to take a step forward, but Ryan quickly shoved his golf bag into Troy's arms. Troy chuckled and swung the bag over his shoulder, and the two hiked to the first hole together.

"Ryan? The hole is…that way." Troy laughed quietly as Ryan hit yet another golf ball in the wrong direction.

"Sorry…you're making me nervous, Troy." Ryan answered, blushing soon after saying it. Troy smirked, and walked over to Ryan. He stood behind him, sliding his hands over Ryan's, and corrected his stance.

"You just need to work on your backswing a little. Like this." Troy slowly brought Ryan's arms up to shoulder level. "Then…just bring the club down swift and fast." Ryan's eyes grew wide, as Troy ground his hips against Ryan. In reaction, Ryan's arms jerked down, and the ball went soaring.

"Nice job, Ryan." Troy murmured. "Want to try again?" Ryan gulped, and freed himself of Troy, who was now laughing. Ryan picked up the golf bag and began to walk to the second hole. Troy followed, and after a few awkward minutes, he broke the silence with conversation about the talent show. Ryan was only too happy to take his mind off what had happened, and eagerly joined in. By the time they had met up with Sharpay, Ryan had completely forgotten about Troy's flirting. That is, until it was time to say goodbye.

"So, I'm guessing that Troy's caddying was satisfactory, Ryan?" Sharpay inquired. Ryan could tell that she wasn't just asking to be sisterly, but he answered the best he could.

"Well… yeah. We talked about the talent show," Sharpay scowled at this part, "and basketball, and senior year, and..." Ryan blushed, remembering the first hole. "and T-Troy really helped me with my backswing." Troy laughed, and stuck Ryan's bag in the back of Sharpay's bright pink golf cart. Sharpay's cell phone rang, and she walked a few yards away to answer it. Taking advantage of this, Troy leaned in close to Ryan, and whispered softly into his ear.

"Well, if you even need any more…_help_ on your backswing, my services are yours, and yours alone." Troy gently ground against Ryan again, subtly enough that Sharpay wouldn't notice, but making sure that Ryan could feel Troy's erection digging into his thigh. Ryan moaned quietly, which only aroused Troy more. At hearing Sharpay snap her phone shut, however, Troy shouted his goodbyes to the siblings, and ran away, leaving a bewildered Ryan behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Video Diary_,

_I am __**so**__ confused. Ever since Troy and I kissed during spin-the-bottle, he's been flirting with me non-stop. At first, it was just little things, like winking a lot, but then it escalated into more physical stuff, like sliding his hand over mine, and playing with my hair much more than strictly necessary. Then there was the ice-cream thing, and now this. I really, really want to respond to his flirting, but I can't, because I know that he's just messing with my mind. This is just some sick, twisted game that he plays; trying to draw me in, and make me fall in love with him, and then he'll embarrass me in front of all of his friends or something. I know that if I ignore him, he'll eventually leave me alone, but… I really don't want him to. It's not fair. I know he's straight- he has a girlfriend, for god's sake, and she's probably in on it too. Still, I can't help but enjoy what he does to me. And, he did seem very…excited today, when we said goodbye. I don't understand anything anymore. And I'm fairly certain my dreams will be very interesting tonight, so I bid you adieu. _Ryan crawled into his bed, and as he fell asleep, he was greeted with the dreams he had predicted. The next morning, he awoke in a cold sweat, with somewhat soggy boxers. After showering and dressing, Ryan slid into his new car, and drove to Lava Springs. Ryan was greeted overenthusiastically by his sister as he made his way to yoga, just like every day. The next few hours passed normally, only because Ryan hadn't seen Troy yet. Maybe Troy had discovered that Ryan knew all about his game, and had taken the day off. It wasn't until employee lunch that he heard a familiar voice speak his name.

"There you are, Ry." Troy Bolton had walked silently up behind Ryan and murmured into his ear. While Ryan recovered from the encounter, wondering why Troy kept insisting on doing that, Troy had taken his hand. They walked together to the lunch line quietly.

"Stop it." Ryan finally said, pulling his hand away. Troy looked over to Ryan, confused.

"Why?" he asked, reaching out to stroke Ryan's face. Ryan grabbed his hand and threw it down.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing! For you, this is all a big joke!" Ryan's voice grew louder each passing moment, and the dining room became hushed. "You're playing around with my emotions, and you get some sick satisfaction out of it! I'm ending it right now, Troy Bolton, because this is not fair!" Ryan was glaring up at him, choosing to ignore all of his classmate's stares.

"Ryan, I don't know what you're talking about--" Troy began loudly.

"Shut up!" Ryan yelled, aiming a punch at Troy's head. Troy was too fast, however, and he caught Ryan's fist easily. With a strong hand, Troy pulled Ryan in towards him, and before Ryan could say anything more, Troy kissed him passionately. Ryan kissed him back for a few moments, before he remembered that he was angry. He jerked away from Troy's lips, breathing heavily.

"What is your problem!?!" Ryan yelled furiously. Troy chuckled, and spoke in a now-silent dining room.

"My problem is that I'm in love with you, Ryan." Upon hearing these words, Ryan anger dissipated. He looked out to his classmates, most of which staring directly at him. He didn't care about being embarrassed now.

"Troy…I'm-" Ryan began, but Troy cut him off.

"Don't say that you're sorry. Say that you love me." Troy looked down at Ryan's fist, which was still being held by his hand. He relinquished his grip, and laced his fingers through Ryan's. "Please."

"Troy, I love you. I always have." Ryan whispered, unable to speak anything but the truth. Troy smiled softly, and leaned in to kiss him. Ryan, however, was faster this time, and entwined his arms around the back of Troy's neck, kissing him harder than ever before. Troy laughed into Ryan's mouth, and kissed him back. Neither of them noticed Gabriella staring at them coldly as lunch break ended, and the employees filed out of the dining room, chattering excitedly. By the time they broke apart, there was no one left in the dining room. This made Ryan laugh, and Troy pulled him into another kiss.

"So…now that we've confessed our love for each other," Troy began, pausing as Ryan laughed softly, "Would it be right for me to ask you to the movies tomorrow?"

"Even if it wasn't right, I'd say yes." Ryan answered. After writing Ryan's address and screen-name down on a napkin, Troy kissed Ryan again, his fingers brushing the skin above Ryan's pants.

"I'll pick you up at six" Troy promised, as he slid out of Ryan's grip and ran off.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan woke at noon the next day feeling odd. It was as though he was expecting something enormous, but he couldn't quite remember it. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came racing back to him. Ryan leapt from his bed, or attempted to, he got tangled up in his sheets and plummeted to the carpet. Sharpay, who was walking past his door in a rhinestone-encrusted robe over hot pink pajamas, looked over to her brother.

"Good morning, Ryan." She stated, holding back laughter. Ryan managed to untangle himself from his sheets, and he walked over to his sister.

"Ok, Sharpay…normally I wouldn't ask, but because this is really important, and you know more about this sort of thing than I do, could you--"

"You want me to help you pick out clothes for your date with Troy, don't you?" Sharpay interrupted. Surprised, he nodded eagerly.

"Alright, but you have to do exactly as I say. Now go get showered, and I'll look through your closet. What time is your date?"

"Six."

"It's noon, so we don't have a lot of time. Hurry!" Ryan ran off to his bathroom, wondering how six hours wasn't enough time. When he returned, in a light blue bath robe, Sharpay threw him a pair of boxers and turned away, so she wouldn't see him dress.

"So what did you pick out?" Ryan asked excitedly. Sharpay held out a pair of black jeans that Ryan didn't recognize at first.

"Wait…Sharpay! Those are _your_ pants!"

"Yes. Yes, they are." Sharpay replied nonchalantly. "Trust me when I say, nothing turns a guy like Troy Bolton on more than a pair of tight black jeans. I also picked out this shirt," she said, holding out a black shirt with a band name written on it in silver. "Put these on, and I'll get to work on your hair."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You can't fix your hair the way you normally do, because you aren't wearing a hat today."

"No hat? But then my hair will fall into my eyes!"

"Perfect."

After five hours of Sharpay deciding whether she liked Ryan's outfit or not, Ryan collapsed on his bed. He was still wearing Sharpay's jeans, but he had managed to convince her to let him wear a white tee shirt with a pink and blue band insignia. Sharpay agreed, only because it was tight. Then there was the three hour argument over whether or not Ryan should wear eyeliner, which he lost humiliatingly, after Sharpay used her robe belt to tie Ryan to a chair and threatened to burn every one of his hats. She had then styled his hair to fall over one eye, and used hairspray to make the back stick up. Wondering why he had ever asked for Sharpay's help in the first place, Ryan closed his eyes in exhaustion, and drifted into sleep.

An hour later, Troy rang the Evans's doorbell. Ryan's mother answered it, and after a few minutes of awkward conversation about college, Mrs. Evans directed Troy to Ryan's bedroom.

"Hey, Ry, you ready--" Troy began, but stopped when he saw Ryan's sleeping form. Closing the door behind him, Troy walked over to Ryan's bed, and softly lay down, so their faces were only a few inches apart. Ryan's lips were slightly parted, and curved upwards in a soft smile. As hard as he tried, Troy couldn't resist kissing him. Troy laughed when he heard Ryan moan softly in his sleep. Troy kissed the sleeping boy again, this time dragging his fingers along Ryan's thigh. Ryan's eyes fluttered open, and saw Troy's staring right back at him.

"T-Troy?" Ryan murmured, still foggy from sleep.

"Whoa. I love your eyeliner, Ryan." Troy commented. This woke Ryan up.

"I just had the weirdest dream! You came into my room while I was sleeping, and you kissed me…and y-your hands, they were--" He stopped when he started to stutter, and sat up. Troy sat up as well.

"Well, dreams really can come true, I guess." Troy answered, shrugging. Ryan looked suspicious.

"You didn't do anything else to me did you? Did you steal my innocence while I slept?" Troy rolled over and pinned Ryan to the mattress, grinding his hips against Ryan's.

"Oh no, Ryan. When I steal your innocence, I want you to remember every little detail of it. Every touch, every moan…" Troy broke off as Ryan actually did moan. Troy climbed off of Ryan, and stood to his feet.

"We're going to be late for the movie." He noted, as though he didn't just pin Ryan to his bed.

"That…was not fair." Ryan mumbled as he too swung his legs off the bed.

"We couldn't have done anything, Ryan! Neither of us have any handcuffs!" Ryan groaned, and stood up. Troy eyed Ryan in amazement. "Since when do you dress this sexy?"

"Since I made the mistake of asking Sharpay to help me pick out clothes this morning."

"Please make that mistake more often. Please." Ryan blushed, and walked toward the door. He stopped, and without looking behind him, spoke.

"Troy…please stop staring at my butt." Ryan heard Troy clear his throat in an embarrassed manner, and they continued down the stairs and into the driveway. They climbed into Troy's truck, and drove off to the movies.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan woke at noon the next day feeling odd. It was as though he was expecting something enormous, but he couldn't quite remember it. Suddenly, the events of yesterday came racing back to him. Ryan leapt from his bed, or attempted to, he got tangled up in his sheets and plummeted to the carpet. Sharpay, who was walking past his door in a rhinestone-encrusted robe over hot pink pajamas, looked over to her brother.

"Good morning, Ryan." She stated, holding back laughter. Ryan managed to untangle himself from his sheets, and he walked over to his sister.

"Ok, Sharpay…normally I wouldn't ask, but because this is really important, and you know more about this sort of thing than I do, could you--"

"You want me to help you pick out clothes for your date with Troy, don't you?" Sharpay interrupted. Surprised, he nodded eagerly.

"Alright, but you have to do exactly as I say. Now go get showered, and I'll look through your closet. What time is your date?"

"Six."

"It's noon, so we don't have a lot of time. Hurry!" Ryan ran off to his bathroom, wondering how six hours wasn't enough time. When he returned, in a light blue bath robe, Sharpay threw him a pair of boxers and turned away, so she wouldn't see him dress.

"So what did you pick out?" Ryan asked excitedly. Sharpay held out a pair of black jeans that Ryan didn't recognize at first.

"Wait…Sharpay! Those are _your_ pants!"

"Yes. Yes, they are." Sharpay replied nonchalantly. "Trust me when I say, nothing turns a guy like Troy Bolton on more than a pair of tight black jeans. I also picked out this shirt," she said, holding out a black shirt with a band name written on it in silver. "Put these on, and I'll get to work on your hair."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" Ryan exclaimed.

"You can't fix your hair the way you normally do, because you aren't wearing a hat today."

"No hat? But then my hair will fall into my eyes!"

"Perfect."

After five hours of Sharpay deciding whether she liked Ryan's outfit or not, Ryan collapsed on his bed. He was still wearing Sharpay's jeans, but he had managed to convince her to let him wear a white tee shirt with a pink and blue band insignia. Sharpay agreed, only because it was tight. Then there was the three hour argument over whether or not Ryan should wear eyeliner, which he lost humiliatingly, after Sharpay used her robe belt to tie Ryan to a chair and threatened to burn every one of his hats. She had then styled his hair to fall over one eye, and used hairspray to make the back stick up. Wondering why he had ever asked for Sharpay's help in the first place, Ryan closed his eyes in exhaustion, and drifted into sleep.

An hour later, Troy rang the Evans's doorbell. Ryan's mother answered it, and after a few minutes of awkward conversation about college, Mrs. Evans directed Troy to Ryan's bedroom.

"Hey, Ry, you ready--" Troy began, but stopped when he saw Ryan's sleeping form. Closing the door behind him, Troy walked over to Ryan's bed, and softly lay down, so their faces were only a few inches apart. Ryan's lips were slightly parted, and curved upwards in a soft smile. As hard as he tried, Troy couldn't resist kissing him. Troy laughed when he heard Ryan moan softly in his sleep. Troy kissed the sleeping boy again, this time dragging his fingers along Ryan's thigh. Ryan's eyes fluttered open, and saw Troy's staring right back at him.

"T-Troy?" Ryan murmured, still foggy from sleep.

"Whoa. I love your eyeliner, Ryan." Troy commented. This woke Ryan up.

"I just had the weirdest dream! You came into my room while I was sleeping, and you kissed me…and y-your hands, they were--" He stopped when he started to stutter, and sat up. Troy sat up as well.

"Well, dreams really can come true, I guess." Troy answered, shrugging. Ryan looked suspicious.

"You didn't do anything else to me did you? Did you steal my innocence while I slept?" Troy rolled over and pinned Ryan to the mattress, grinding his hips against Ryan's.

"Oh no, Ryan. When I steal your innocence, I want you to remember every little detail of it. Every touch, every moan…" Troy broke off as Ryan actually did moan. Troy climbed off of Ryan, and stood to his feet.

"We're going to be late for the movie." He noted, as though he didn't just pin Ryan to his bed.

"That…was not fair." Ryan mumbled as he too swung his legs off the bed.

"We couldn't have done anything, Ryan! Neither of us have any handcuffs!" Ryan groaned, and stood up. Troy eyed Ryan in amazement. "Since when do you dress this sexy?"

"Since I made the mistake of asking Sharpay to help me pick out clothes this morning."

"Please make that mistake more often. Please." Ryan blushed, and walked toward the door. He stopped, and without looking behind him, spoke.

"Troy…please stop staring at my butt." Ryan heard Troy clear his throat in an embarrassed manner, and they continued down the stairs and into the driveway. They climbed into Troy's truck, and drove off to the movies.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Sharpay! Are Mum and Dad gone yet?" Sharpay traipsed over to the two and flipped her long blonde hair.

"Yeah. They left an hour ago. I'm guessing Troy is spending the night?" Ryan nodded, and Troy walked upstairs. Ryan was about to follow him, but Sharpay grabbed his sleeve.

"So did the date go well?" she asked. Ryan grinned, and nodded.

"Troy had semen on his lips. I told you the pants would work." Ryan's grew wide. He looked like he was about to say something, but Sharpay had already skipped away. Shaking his head, Ryan walked up to his bedroom. Troy was sitting at Ryan's computer, but when he walked in, Troy switched off the computer and jumped onto the bed. Ryan looked at him strangely, then turned and stared at himself in his full-length mirror.

"I'd wear this more often if it wasn't so uncomfortable." Troy smirked.

"The pain makes you even more appealing, you know." Ryan blushed, and glared at Troy playfully.

"Whatever. I'm taking the pants off now."

"Oh please. Go right ahead."

"…and I'm putting pajama pants on."

"Fine. As long as I get to watch."

"Pervert."

"And you love it about me, don't you?"

"Close your eyes. I'm taking my boxers off."

"Ryan? I hate to burst your bubble, but I've become _very _well acquainted with what's under your boxers within the last few hours."

"For the sake of both of us, keep your eyes closed." Ryan slid his boxers off, and groaned when he saw Troy peeking through his fingers. Ryan pulled on another pair of boxers.

"I say it again. You are a pervert."

"And you're adorable without your clothes on." Ryan blushed and rolled his eyes, smacking Troy in the head with a pillow. Ryan pulled on a black robe and looked at the clock.

"Alright, it's 9:00. I need to find a way to distract myself from that awful movie for the next several hours." Troy grinned.

"Oh my God, Troy that is **not **what I meant!"

"I said nothing."

"I can tell, you're imagining bending me into unimaginable positions while screwing me into my mattress."

"Well, you take yoga, so I know you're _flexible_." Ryan blushed and sank into a chair.

"So other than _that_, what could we do?"

"Um…"

"Oh come on, you can think of something else other than sex. I know you can." Troy thought for a moment, then spoke.

"How about a movie marathon? What are you favorite movies?"

"Harry Potter." Ryan responded instantly.

"Wow… I wouldn't think you would be into Harry Potter." Ryan smiled, and grabbed Troy's hand. He pulled him into his enormous walk-in closet.

"Erm…Why are we in your closet?" Troy asked, a little concerned. Ryan opened a door at the back of the closet.

"Originally, _this_ was supposed to hold shoes." Ryan turned the light on, and revealed what could only be described as a Harry Potter shrine. Five DVDs were lined up in the corner, surrounded by candles. Posters of the Harry Potter characters plastered the wall, so much that Troy couldn't see the wall itself. High above everything else, all seven books sat on a shelf, kept together by Dumbledore and Voldemort bookends. Ryan walked over to one of the many posters of Severus Snape, and bowed slightly. He then scooped up all five of the DVDs, and walked out of the closet calmly. Troy remained in the back of the closet, staring at all of the pictures.

"I've never shown anyone that before. Well, Sharpay's seen it. She told me if I showed it to anyone, they'd run out screaming." Ryan looked over at Troy. "You're not going to run out screaming, are you?"

"Nah… I love Harry Potter too. Not to this extreme, but I love it. What's with all the pictures of Snape?"

"He's a sexy beast."

"Um…ew. How old is he?"

"61"

"That's disturbing, Ry."

"Yeah well. So, we should get started watching these. It'll take hours."

"Alright. Can we make popcorn?"

"Didn't you order popcorn at the movie theatre?"

"Yeah, but I was a little busy with something else in my mouth."

"Oh… r-right."

"You blush really easily, you know."

"Shut up."

"No, I think it's cute."

"I'm about to throw these DVDs at you."

"You wouldn't really risk scratching one of them, would you?"

"…No." They both laughed, and Ryan led Troy downstairs to the entertainment room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your house is enormous." Troy gawked. Ryan shrugged, and stuck the first DVD into the TV. He walked through a door near the TV, and emerged a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas. The two watched a young Harry Potter for several minutes. By the time Harry had made it to Hogwarts, the popcorn was gone. Ryan jumped a little coughed several times the first time they showed a clip of Severus Snape. Troy shook his head and laughed a little, getting a smack over the head with the empty bowl. The next time Snape appeared, it was Harry's first potions class. Troy paused the movie and yanked Ryan's robe off.

"What?!?" Ryan whimpered. "B-but…Snape!" Troy smirked, sliding Ryan's robe on and standing in front of the enormous TV.

"There will be no foolish wand waving, or silly incantations in this class." Troy spoke in a deep, sexy British accent. Ryan's eyes grew wide, and he made a noise that sounded a lot like "eep!"

"Well, well, well…Mr. Evans," Troy continued, leaning close to Ryan. "Care to earn some…extra credit?" Ryan smirked.

"Yes, Professor." He grabbed Troy by the front of his robe, and pulled him even closer, kissing him happily. The two collapsed onto the couch, and Ryan slowly untied the robe, pushing up Troy's shirt and running his tongue down the exposed flesh.

"OH GOD! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THIS!" Sharpay shrieked from the top of the stairs. Both Ryan and Troy blushed, and they sat up quickly, turning the movie back on. Sharpay was walking down the stairs, followed by, to Troy and Ryan's surprise, Taylor.

"Hey guys. Nice Snape impression, Troy." she commented tranquilly. The girls sat on bean bag chairs and began to watch the movie, Taylor quietly polishing her video camera lens.

"Is there a reason why you're here?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"To chaperone you and make sure you don't do anything." Sharpay answered.

"And to videotape you when you _do _do something." Taylor added. Sharpay rolled her eyes at Taylor, and for a while everything was quiet, except for the movie. Ryan kept glancing over to Sharpay and Taylor fearfully when Troy would do something like put his arm around him. Troy kept trying to speak, but was constantly shushed, by Ryan during a scene with Snape, by Sharpay during a Hermione scene, and Taylor whenever two boys were talking together. Finally, at the end of the movie, Troy was able to speak.

"Are you sleeping over too, Taylor?" he asked. Taylor's eyes grew wide.

"_Too_? Meaning _you're_ sleeping over? With _Ryan_? Will you be in the same bed?" Ryan blushed and stood up, muttering something about popcorn, but Troy pulled him back down onto his lap.

"Yes to all your questions. Yes, I'm sleeping over, with Ryan, and _yes_, we'll be in the same bed. Whether or not there will be any _sleeping_ involved, well…" Ryan turned to face Troy, and was met by his lips. Ryan turned completely, and straddled Troy, pressing him into the couch. Ryan tried something that Troy had done countless times; he dragged his lips slowly to Troy's ear and whispered.

"I'm ready, whenever you want to finish your lesson, Professor." He breathed. Ryan's face flushed when he heard Troy moan.

"Oh, I want to, Ryan. I want to." He murmured huskily. Their lips met, and Ryan slid his tongue into Troy's mouth, exploring. Troy wrapped his arms around Ryan's back, and dragged him nearer, but stopped when he heard Sharpay.

"Goddamnit, are they done yet, Taylor?" Sharpay complained.

"Shhh! Oh, great…thanks, Sharpay. They stopped." By this time, Ryan had untangled himself from Troy, if not somewhat unwillingly. Troy sighed and put his arm around Ryan again.

"Well, if you're completely finished, you could start up the next movie." Sharpay snapped. Troy glared and spoke up.

"Actually, Sharpay, we _aren't_ finished, and you can take the movie and shove it up your sparkly--"

"Troy!" Ryan interjected. "Be nice. Let's watch Harry Potter."

"But I want to bend you into unimaginable positions while screwing you into your mattress." Troy whined

"You are such a pervert."

"You've seen nothing yet. Hm…do you _want_ to see something?"

"This is what I mean."

"It turns you on. Don't deny it."

"I say nothing."

"Thought so. Come sit on my lap again."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't need your cock poking into my ass right now."

"Sooner or later, my cock _will_ be poking into your ass."

"There are other people in the room, Troy!"

"I'll slowly push myself in, and your walls will close deliciously around me. I'll move in and out, in and out…until I've made you scream. Then I'll--"

"Troy!" Ryan squeaked. Trying to rid himself of the sexy images Troy put in his head, Ryan stood and put the second Harry Potter movie into the DVD player. When he returned to the couch, Troy was sprawled out across it.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There was room on the couch for two people when I got up. Now there's only room for one horizontal pervert."

"Nah…I'll bet the horizontal pervert's adorable boyfriend would have plenty of room if he lay on top of said pervert."

"How desperate _are _you?"

"Well… I'll take my pants off if that helps at all."

"That answers my question."

"C'mon, Ry. Please?"

"Alright, fine. But keep your pants on."

"What if _you_ took _your _pants off?"

"Don't count on it."

"What about your shirt?"

"No, now shush. The Weasley boys are saving Harry from his aunt and uncle."

"Yay, Weasley boys."

"At least _try _to sound exci--TROY I SAID YOU COULDN'T TAKE MY SHIRT OFF!"

"I want to see if you blush all over your body, or if it's just your face."

"There are people in here trying to watch a movie."

"As far as I can see, there's a person who really and thoroughly loves someone and wants to express it physically. There's a person who's trying to stop the other person, there's a person who's videotaping the first person, and there's an amazing, wonderful, and gorgeous person who won't let the person who loves him fulfill the dreams he's had for weeks."

"Weeks?" Ryan blushed.

"Weeks." Troy answered solemnly. Ryan laid his head on Troy's chest, and the two watched the movie in silence. When it ended, Sharpay stood up.

"Alright, I've seen these bloody movies so many times that I have them memorized. I'm leaving before you start the next one."

"B-but…" Taylor started, but Sharpay silenced her by whispering something about fanfiction. Taylor shrugged and dislodged herself from the beanbag chair. The two walked upstairs, Sharpay yelling "See you tomorrow!" and Taylor adding "Hope you don't get AIDS!" When the door closed, Ryan looked at Troy.


	9. Chapter 9

"Your turn to change the movie." He said. Troy looked a little disappointed, as if that wasn't what he had hoped Ryan would say, but nonetheless, he slid out from under Ryan and walked toward the huge TV.

"I don't know how to work this damned thing." Troy called out to Ryan.

"It's simple. Open the DVD thing, stick the DVD in, and press the little triangle button." Troy finally figured it out, and when he was positive that the movie was going to play, he turned to walk back to the couch, but froze. Ryan had stripped off his shirt while Troy's back was turned, and he was now positioned in the most seductive way he could think of. Troy moaned softly, and slid on top of Ryan.

"You really are adorable without your clothes." Troy murmured.

"This is as far as I'm letting you get right now, just warning you."

"That's torture. That's like giving me an ice cream cone and saying I can't eat it."

"Did you really have to compare me to ice cream?"

"…and I can only _picture_ in my _mind_ running my tongue along the ice cream cone, and swallowing the sweet, creamy liquid."

"Stop that."

"But ultimately, I suppose looking and touching the ice cream cone is better than not having one."

"I'll never eat ice cream again."

"Oh, but I will." And with that, Troy let his fingers explore Ryan's bare chest, caressing his erect nipples with his hands, and then his lips. Ryan gasped at the feeling of Troy's tongue upon his torso.

"I thought…you weren't going to l-lick the…ice cream." Ryan spoke through clenched teeth, pleasure erupting through his body.

"I guess you're just too delicious to resist, Ry." Troy answered in a muffled tone, his breath tickling Ryan's neck. He slowly dragged his lips down, stopping at the top of Ryan's pajama pants.

"I want you…all of you." He moaned, sadly glancing down.

"Good things come to those who wait." Ryan spoke in an uncertain voice, as though he didn't want to wait much longer himself.

"Nerd." Troy pulled him up into a long, heated kiss, while his fingers still wickedly teased Ryan's chest. He kept this up for several minutes. Troy's eyes brightened and he smirked as Ryan finally whimpered into Troy's mouth, almost to his climax. Troy mercilessly ground his hips against Ryan's, and his fingers slipped beneath Ryan's pajamas, just barely touching his inner thigh. Troy pulled his lips away from Ryan's, and he moaned loudly. This drove Ryan to his orgasm, and he ejaculated, the noise causing Troy to do the same. A few minutes later, after resting a bit, the two walked upstairs and changed clothes. Ryan pulled a new shirt and pants on, lending Troy an old shirt to sleep in. They then returned downstairs and continued watching the Harry Potter movies.

"So that's twice you've made me come." Ryan noted after the third one ended.

"True."

"That means when we actually make love, I'll totally dominate you."

"Psh. That's gonna happen."

"Oh, you just wait, my love."

"Why should I wait?" Troy leaned over to Ryan, unzipping his pants.

"W-what?!?"

"See! You totally freak every time I mention us doing it. There's no way you could dominate." Troy laughed and zipped his pants back up.

"Meh." said Ryan.

"I'm hungry."

"The kitchen's just over there." Ryan pointed, and Troy disappeared into it. After a few loud noises, Troy emerged with an enormous ice cream cone.

"No way." Ryan groaned, pulling a pillow over his head. Troy smiled evilly.

"Way. Want some?" Ryan grumbled some choice words from under the pillow.

"My, my Ryan! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Ryan sat up, laughing, and sucked a bit of ice cream off of Troy's lips. Troy smiled and licked the ice cream cone suggestively, and he was promptly smacked with the pillow. After Troy had finished his ice cream, he spoke.

"So…whenever we have sex, can we both be completely naked?" Ryan fell off the couch in surprise.

"Wh-what the hell, Troy?" Troy started laughing, and Ryan stared up at him oddly.

"Ok…no more sugar. Ever." Ryan then started to laugh as well.

"Well, in answer to your question, yes. Although, somehow throughout this entire day, you've managed to keep all of your clothes on."

"That can be easily remedied"

"Are you like…eternally horny or something?"

"Only when I'm around you, my little drama boy."

"Thank you?"

"Yes."

"Meh…it's three in the morning. Let's go upstairs."

"But we haven't finished the movies yet!"

"Oh well. I've seen them all hundreds of times, and besides, Snape is hardly in the last two."

"You know what? I'm getting jealous of Snape. I'm gonna have to find him and chop his balls off."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes. Yes I would."

"Well, that's sweet and all, but if you did that I would donate my balls to him, so really no one wins." Ryan and Troy stood up, stopped the movie, and walked back to Ryan's bedroom. They made a detour to the kitchen for some sort of breakfast/dinner food. Ryan chose a piece of cold veggie pizza and a diet Pepsi. Troy chose a can of whipped cream, and happily began torturing Ryan.

"So what do you want to do when we get upstairs?" Troy asked.

"How about sleep?"

"Nah. That's boring."

"It's like 3:30 AM, Troy, and I'm just about--TROY BOLTON DON'T YOU DARE PUT THAT WHIPPED CREAM ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR PANTS!" Troy burst out laughing. Ryan opened his mouth to say something more, but Troy silenced him with a well-placed squirt of the can. Leaning over, he kissed Ryan, removing all traces of the whipped cream with his tongue.

"So anyway," Troy continued calmly, "I figure that we can find something a little more interesting than sleeping. I mean, we could employ the use of the bed, if you want, but I don't think we'll be sleeping. Understand?"


End file.
